wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Dawnsworn
Aran'Thalas |races = High elves and Blood elves |leaders = Aelorelle Dawnsworn Auroryn Dawnsworn}} The House of Dawnsworn is an ancient High elf and Blood elf house that traces lineage to notable servitors of Queen Azshara, existing since the founding of Quel'Thalas. Traditionally, Dawnsworn possess white, reflective hair with shocks of silver. Typically, if children were born without this color, it was expected to be colored so. Reputed for magi and rangers, their motto is the following: "By Foresight, Fortune" in testament to their rumored wit and tact. Following the splintering of Quel'Thalas, House Dawnsworn was also divided. The Dawnsworn who remained in Quel'Thalas retained their old heraldry and motto, where those who followed Aelorelle Dawnsworn created their own heraldric device and established the Dawnsworn of the Hinterlands. The southern Dawnsworn also wrote their own words: "Tragedy is Guidance." The Era of the Highborne Originally the House of Moonsworn, like other modern High elf families, the Dawnsworn are descendants of the Highborne elves elevated by then Queen Azshara for their servitude and magical talents. Elo'Tharn, the founder of the Dawnsworn, was the son of two arcane inclined Kaldorei, then officially decreed "Highborne" by Queen Azshara. It was becoming common practice for magically adept elves to further consolidate their talents by virtue of selective marriage, and so Elo'Tharn was the product of one such union. It was also during this period that Isu'minn'da, a vaunted heirloom of the family, was created. Where Elo'Tharn was beloved by his mother, his father looked on him as a means of currying favor with Queen Azshara and his betters, loving his son as an extension of himself rather than a child. His upbringing was stringent and accustomed to the standards of the Highborne. As time stretched on, Elo'Tharn's father succumbed (unbeknownst) to the corruption of the Well of Eternity. Though he and his mother were not immune to the charms of the Well, his father was being easily overtaken. The War of the Ancients Drunk with the power of the Well and coveting more, much of the Highborne followed the choice of their queen and submitted themselves to the offerings of the Burning Legion. There were a quiet few who looked on in horror as their brethren paved the Legion's path to Azeroth, but at the time were too fearful to speak out lest they be executed. Two such individuals were Elo'Tharn and his mother. Though the Lady Thynalyss was deeply troubled by her husband's quick fall to the whispers of demons, she found she could not abandon the man she once had loved, and instead pleaded her son to defect. With him, she offered her staff, having been dipped into the Well of Eternity on various accounts and thus suffused with its power. It was then that Elo'Tharn pledged himself to Dath'Remar Sunstrider's cause, and went to free Tyrande Whisperwind from the imprisonment of the Legion. In doing so, they combatted their own brethren, more Highborne, who remained loyal to Queen Azshara and Sargeras. Elo'Tharn marveled at the power with which Dath'Remar dispatched them. Upon escaping the palace, they joined the Kaldorei Resistance and fought those they once looked on as equals. Elo'Tharn watched as his parents were slain, given to the false promises of power. Nonetheless, he remained loyal to the Resistance. The Sundering The collapse of the Well of Eternity produced large-scale consequences. The Kaldorei were forced to flee their homes as the new ocean rampaged, and Elo'Tharn fled with his people to Mount Hyjal, where he and the now ostracized Highborne hoped they might practice arcane without the mistakes of their queen. But it was not to be. There was to be severe punishment for dabbling in the arcane, though the Highborne were not keen to obey. Though their contemporaries were seduced by the offers of power from the Legion, they felt they themselves would not be, and believed magic to be their birthright. Elo'Tharn, continuing to follow Dath'Remar, heard tell of Illidan Stormrage having pilfered vials of energy from the Well and attempted to create a second one by pouring them into a lake. Though he paid the ultimate price and was imprisoned, the Highborne were not dissuaded. Elo'Tharn and his people wanted to prove the capabilities of the arcane to the doubtful of the Kaldorei, but instead, their magical storm produced the opposite reaction. They were exiled. The Birth of the Dawnsworn As the Highborne traveled to establish their own home, the separation from the Well and World Tree changed them. They took on complexions resemblant to humans and shrunk considerably. They found themselves more given to a diurnal lifestyle in rejection of the night-oriented culture of Kaldorei, and some went on to change their surnames upon the founding of Quel'Thalas and its Sunwell. Elo'Tharn rewrote himself as Elo'Tharn Dawnsworn, for he vowed fealty to his new king, Dath'Remar, and the High Elves. Known members (Not all members listed here are still alive.) Quel'dorei Aelorelle Dawnsworn - An adept mage and leader of the Dawnsworn Covenant, remembered as a champion for human and Quel'dorei relations. The progenitor of the southern Dawnsworn house and a philanthropist true, she used her wealth and affluence to better lives where she saw fit. Her passing was greatly mourned. Aramae Dawnsworn - A younger sister to Aelorelle Dawnsworn and practiced mage. It is unknown where she is at present. Auroryn Dawnsworn - A Ranger-Captain of the Silver Covenant and the House's Matriarch, though she has passed on responsibility to her grandmother, Enlathielle Dawnsworn while combatting the Legion. The daughter of Aelorelle. Ellundil Dawnsworn - High Elf Ranger Lord and elder brother to Aelorelle Dawnsworn, his location is ever changing. Thilinaere Dawnsworn - Younger brother to Aelorelle Dawnsworn, an exceptionally talented High Elf mage who wields the family staff: Isu'minn'da. Out of the Dawnsworn siblings, he was the only one to be born with the red hair of their mother. Vilaena Dawnsworn - A younger cousin to Ellundil, Aelorelle, Thilinaere, and Aramae Dawnsworn. An enchantress who once danced to enliven the Thalassian Armies, she headed her own dancers' troupe dubbed "Sisters of Woven Light." It is unknown what happened to the rest of her group, but Vilaena herself has become a vagrant, refusing to settle in one place for too long. Enlathielle Dawnsworn - A gracious woman, though given to sharper remarks where her grandchildren are concerned. Enlathielle Dawnsworn accounts herself as an elder amidst her kin, noting a lack of surviving contemporaries. She remains in Aran'Thalas. Sin'dorei Azothan Dawnsworn - A controversial member of the family. His experiments were points of contention between him and heads of the Dawnsworn, who felt his reputation as both philanderer and questionable magic-practitioner blemished their reputation. His charisma and strong facial features made him popular amongst the peeresses of Quel'Thalas. When the High Elves and Blood Elves fractured, he stole one of the gem foci from the heirloom staff Isu'minn'da, flagrantly wearing it as an amulet around his neck. Following the events of the Broken Shore, he is presumed dead, the amulet missing. Honorary Dawnsworn Lilliana Kaloyanchev-Pasquilichio - Lady-in-Waiting to the late Aelorelle Dawnsworn, the human priestess was especially close to various members of the Quel'dorei family. For her dedication to the House of Dawnsworn, and the joy she brought to its family, Lilliana is treated as though a Lady of equal stature. In her death, Aelorelle bequeathed a considerable sum to Lilliana that she -- and her children -- would live comfortably for generations. Other Known Associates Vex'ahlia Dawnshield - Daughter to Kaldrea Dawnshield, the current matriarch of the Dawnshield family. Vex'ahlia served as a ranger for the Dawnsworn family for several years, before quitting the organisation and disappearing without a trace. Her whereabouts are unknown, and it is unclear if she alive or dead. Vassals * The House of Dawnshield - After the Sundering, and the split from Kaldorei society, Elo'Tharn's younger brother, Lor'eath, decided to split from the central house, creating his own vassal house to serve his brother and further his own personal interests. Thus the Dawnshield name was born, and have served as the Dawnsworn's personal guards ever since. Anastaria Dawnshield is the current matriarch of the house, and resides on the lands graciously bequeathed to her by the late Aelorelle Dawnsworn. Dawnsworn Heirlooms and Antiquities Isu'minn'da, Will of the Mother Originally belonging to Thynalyss Moonsworn, the staff once dwelled amongst the Highborne in close proximity to the Well of Eternity. Dipped into its waters before the War of Ancients, Elo'Tharn fled Zin-Azshari with his mother's staff in his possession, suffused with energy. The staff was fashioned by worked wood from a tree just outside the capital, and utilizes gem foci to wield it in a manageable fashion. The staff is deeded to the most promising mage of the parent Dawnsworn house. When the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei fractured, Azothan dislodged one of the foci, and took to wearing it as an amulet for his own use. The Violet Star A trilliant-cut amethyst set on a golden band. Enchanted to come aglow with a Thalassian incantation, it was gifted to a loving matriarch of the Dawnsworn by her husband. It is passed to each eldest Dawnsworn daughter, who would often, in turn, give it to their own sisters if they bore no children. Vestiture of Elo'Tharn Vestments worn by Elo'Tharn upon the ceremony of his elevation to Lord. These robes are only worn by the patriarch of Dawnsworn to stately affairs, and to wear them to anything less is considered an affront to Elo'Tharn's memory. A breathing cloth embroidered with gold and beset with gems, the collar is lined in gilded silk. It is unknown what became of them, and the Dawnsworn search endlessly. Notes and references Category:The Dawnsworn Covenant Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnsworn Category:Houses and Clans Category:2015